This proposal seeks funds to provide 20 travel awards of $500 each to trainee investigators (graduate students, residents, clinical and postdoctoral fellows and faculty below the rank of Assistant Professor) to participate in the 20th Annual Fall Symposium of the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR). In addition, for the first time a program to encourage minority scientists to participate in the symposium is being initiated. An additional 10 travel awards of $500 each will be offered. The Symposium will be held between November 11th and 14th, 2010, in Atlanta, Georgia. The SBUR is a society of scientists specializing in research on benign and malignant urologic diseases. The Society has held its independent Fall Annual Symposia for 19 consecutive years with great success. Timely subjects of the year are addressed at each meeting with special emphasis on a cross-fertilization of urology and another relevant field of research. The 2010 symposium will focus on the theme "The Inflammation/Immunity Axis in Urologic Disease." The theme title has been slightly modified from "Inflammation and Immunity in the Development and Progression of Human Urologic Diseases." This change, as well changes made to the five sessions, was made to evoke a higher level of interest in attending the symposium. The meeting's objectives are to present the latest information about the role of inflammation and immunity in the development, progression, and therapy of urologic diseases, both cancer and non-cancer. Key advancements in benign and malignant diseases of the bladder, prostate, and kidneys will be emphasized through presentations by scientists working in the fields. The trainees will have opportunities to network among peers and senior members of the SBUR, to present their data at poster sessions and, in selected cases, as podium presentations. Invited speakers at the meeting are leaders in their respective fields, offering extensive knowledge and experience. The atmosphere of the meetings is friendly and informal, providing encouragement and unique opportunities for trainees to participate and establish collaborations. In order for such interactions to occur, these trainees need support for their travel expenses. If funded, this grant will contribute significantly to the educational objectives of this meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The objective of this 20th Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) Fall Symposium is to strengthen the ongoing dialogue between basic and clinical scientists in our study of urologic disease and genitourinary tract health. Our goals are to present information about the roles played by inflammation and immunity on the development, progression, and therapy of urologic diseases. The diseases include benign or non-cancerous, diseases such as inflammatory bladder diseases and cancers of the bladder, prostate, and kidney. An additional feature of this meeting include a workshop titled "From Patent to Product: How to Commercialize your Inventions," designed to instruct investigators on the opportunities to translate their research from the laboratory to commercialization with the goal of providing new products for patients for the treatment of urologic diseases.